The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to limiting the power consumed in a computer system by throttling the power consumed by an integrated circuit in response to a high power condition.
Computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions. To provide more powerful computer systems for consumers, processor designers strive to continually increase the operating speed of the processor. Unfortunately, as processor speed increases, the power consumed by the processor tends to increase as well. Historically, the power consumed by the processor has been limited by two factors. First, as power consumption increases, the processor tends to run hotter, leading to thermal dissipation problems. Second, as power consumption increases, the battery life of mobile computer systems decreases, leading to less attractive systems for consumers.
Processor and computer system designers have developed numerous methods to deal with these issues. For example, processor designers implement specialized circuit design techniques that reduce power consumption. In addition, modern computer systems are designed to shut down portions of the system that are not needed during a particular period of time. Both of these techniques conserve power and help extend battery life.
To address the thermal issue, elaborate thermal dissipation systems are often affixed to the processor to help dissipate the heat from the processor to the ambient environment. Some processor packages include a thermal sensor to monitor the temperature of the processor. If the processor temperature exceeds a particular threshold, the processor is placed into low power mode until it cools off. If these precautions are not taken, the processor may destroy itself by its own heat.
A method and apparatus are described for managing the power consumed in a computer system. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a measurement is taken of an electrical parameter that is approximately proportional to the power consumed by at least a portion of a computer system. This measurement is then used to determine if the power consumed by the portion of the computer system has reached a threshold.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and the detailed description that follows.